Miss Salvatore
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The vampire diaries

Miss Salvatore

What happens when Damon and Stefan's little sister comes to town? What happens if she was a witch before she was turned?


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Salvatore

Damon PoV

"I'm bored!" I said out loud to no one

I stretched out on the couch and yawned. Stefan's no fun and Elena's is still choosing between the two of us. I don't feel like messing with bonnie either.

Looking out the window towards the full moon I sighed.

"When did I get so boring?"

All a sudden I felt a vampire's presents. I jumped to my feet and looked around but I saw nothing. Laughter started to ring in my ears. The sound came from the dining room but I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?"

Slap!

Someone slapped me on the back of the head. I placed my hand on the sore spot and my fangs extracted.

"You're annoying the hell out of me! COME OUT!"

Bang!

The noise came from behind me. Quickly I turned around to still see nothing.

"This is really pissing me off"

I scanned the room one good time.

"Hello, big brother" a girl's voice said

I narrowed my eyes. The voice sounded familiar but…

"Are you a ghost?"

Doesn't matter, I'll still kick a ghost's ass if need be.

"No brother, I'm your sweet, innocent sister" she said

"Believe me kid there's no one innocent in our family"

I looked around and noticed a smile hovering over the coffee table.

'That's new'

Then around the smile a girl appeared.

"Big brother you're so mean"

I stood there in shock while she placed a finger under her left eye,

"Don't look at me like that, I'm about to cry"

I snapped out of it and said,

"Don't flood the hose"

She smiled at me before patting the wrinkles out of her yellow-green dress. I couldn't help but smile. My baby sister is finally home. But where has she been all these years. How is she alive and most important, can she get any cuter!

Elena's POV

I was standing at the door about to knock but I froze up. I was about to make a huge decision. Riding off into the sunset with one brother and leaving the other one behind. I asked Bonnie but she just said follow your heart. Well her heart's not being tugged at both directions. One brother is wild but has a huge ego, while one's sweet but gets all moppy. I gave a sigh before knocking at the door. After a second the door opened I was greeted by a young blonde girl. She looked at me suspusley then smiled,

"Come in Elena"

I was tookin back for a bit but I remembered that the guys were here. They must had told the girl about me.

"No, they didn't tell me about you. My name is Darla Salvatore"


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Salavtore

Elena's POV "Darla Salavtore? So you are related to Damon and Stefan?" I asked She gave a laugh and said, "Yes, I am their adorable little sister. Damon was pretty shocked to see me."  
"What about Stefan?"  
"Didn't get a chance to see him yet" she shrugged, then she stood on her tippy toes and stared me dead in the eyes, "You know? You look like Kathrine"  
I took a step back and gave a small smile, "Believe me, I know. But I'm not like her"  
"I know too, I've would had killed you already" she said seriously but she was flat on her feet and gave a huge smile, " Let's go in. I was just about to tell Damon about how I was turned"  
She turned around and skipped into the house with me following her, without thinking twice. It's something about this girl that making me want to trust her.

Darla's POV

OMG! I can't believe those two got themselves a Kathrine look a like. I really think their staking the poor thing, I can just tell. We're going to be the best of friends even if I did scare her a little, I can just feel it.  
"Damon, your pet is here" I sang to him, smirking "Shut up Darla. Hi Elena" he said, acting like he's Mr. Cool "So Damon, was it fun stalking her?" I said, still smirking "Darla" he snapped at me "Oooohh, I'm shaking in my heels" I said before sticking my tongue out at him Elena laughed, "Damon, your little sister is cute"  
"Thank you" both me and Damon said at the same time I looked at him and gave an evil smirk, "Who wants to play Yheeze?"

Stefan's Pov

I just got back from hunting when I sensed Damon, Elena, and a familliar in the living room.  
"Yhessze!" yelled the familliar "Your saying it wrong and it's the third time! Are you cheating?!" shouted Damon as he bangged on the table "Now, now big brother why would I do that?"  
Big brother?  
I ran to the room to see Damon, Elena, and someone i thought I would never see again. Sitting around a table with a borad game in front of them. The little girl looked at me and a smile slowly crawled to her face,  
"Hello, Stefan"  
I gasped, "Darla!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Salavtore

Stefan's POV

"What are you doing here? How are you even alive?" I asked as Darla's smile got wider Damon slammed his hands on the table,  
"I've been asking the same thing. but she always says wait for Stefan. I'm a vampire! Not a little kid!"  
"Can't tell the differents." Darla muttered under her breath He jumped from his seat and pointed at her, "What did you say brat!"  
I sighed as i listened to them go back and forth with each other.  
"Darla. When are you going to tell us about what happened?" asked Elena

Darla's Pov

I like Elena, she goes to the point most of the time.  
"Alright." I said before snapping my fingers I disappeared then reappeared on the couch, waiting for them to come to the front room.  
It took them a good minute to find me. When they did I waved my hand, sending all three flying and hitting the wall. All three were stuck on the red painted wall. Damon frowned as his fangs extracted,  
"What the hell is the meaning of this?"  
I jumped onto the table and smriked.

Damon's Pov

My body shot up with pain. I tried to get down from wall but something was holding me down. Looking over Isaw Elena and Stefan trying to break free. I turned my head back to Darla who was standing on the table. Her eyes turned to a bright silver. She placed a hand up and said,  
"You wanted to know what happened the me, right?" Then her voice got deeper, "Time for story time kids."  
After that I was consumed by darkness.  
============================================================================================================================================== Let's have the real fun begin! Hope you enjoyed it, the next one will be longer. Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Salvatore

Elena's pov

'My head hurts.'

All my memory came flooding in as I thought about how I came to this point. I remember meeting Darla, being slammed into the wall, and her saying it's story time. Then everything went black.

"I'm really confused." I muttered under my breath

My eyes felt a bit heavy as I tried to open them, with no such luck. Then I heard the sound of dishes clanking around me. With that I forced myself to open my eyes, realizing that I was on a hardwood floor.

"Darla." said a woman who had a familar voice

I slowly turned my head to the voice, me eyes widen as I put the pieces together. It was Katherine!

"W-what!"

It was her in the flesh. She wore a long blue dress with white ruffles and her hair was pinned up into a bun. But other that it looked like I was staring into a mirror. I pushed my self up fast...maybe a little too fast. My head started to throb a bit. I hissd in pain as I rubbed my forehead to calm it down when I heard footsteps on the floor above me. Pit, pat, pit, pat. Until a young girl ran past me. It took me a second to figure out that it was Darla. I was about to call her name till,  
"She can't hear us, Elena." said a voice behind me I turned around to see Darla standing there. Behind her was pitch black and her eyes were glowing a lighter shade of blue.

"Where are we?" I asked with a hand on my chest

"My memory." she said in a deep voice

She sounded like a grown woman, it was weird coming out of that little girls mouth.

"Please be careful. You can really get hurt here." she said

I looked into her eyes but they were distanced.

"Where are Damon and Stefan?"

Darla shook her head, "Nolt yet. I can not allow them to see this yet."

I turned back around and saw that the scene in the kitchen playing for me. Darla set up the table with a huge grin on her face while Katherine was playing with a knife. When I knife cut her she gave a devilish smiled as the blood bubbled up and ran down her finger. Into a cup of hot tea. The smiled turned into a smirk that sent chills up my spine.

'Was this the woman they loved?'

When Darla finished setting the table she turned and gave a smile to her as she popped her finger into her mouth, giving a half hearted smile back. She took her finger out of her mouth, grabbed the tea cup and walked towards the innocent young girl.

"How's my darling Darla been doing?"

Darla gave a blush, "I've been working on my magic. I can move stuff...a little."

Katherine was a few steps away from her as she gave her a cup of tea, Darla was very glad to take it.

"I'm happy to see that the book helped you."

Darla took a sip from her cup.

"Emily knows magic. Maybe she can teach you one of these days." Katherine said before taking a sip from her own

"Really?" Darla shouted, almost dropping the cup

Katherine chuckled, "Yes, really."

"This is the bee's knees!"

"I was nine when this started to happen." said Darla from behind me, "This was before Damon and Stefan met her."

"B-But, she put blood into your drink!" I shouted, turning to face her

A sad smile was on her face, "The look on my face back then. You could tell that I worship the ground she walks on but all she wanted me as a pet. Believe me Elena, my brothers weren't the only one who loved her."

I was about to protest but the look on her face made me stop.

"Darla. Why didn't you tell your brothers about this?" I asked in a whisper

She just placed her finger on her lips, "Don't make me regret what I showed you. We're going to meet them in the next memory."

Damon's pov

I was sitting on the bench with my brother watching our younger selfs sword fight. It was a fun little game, our smiles were beaming. I wouldn't admit this out loud but...I kinda miss those times. Maybe we've still would have been close if we never met her. I turned and looked at Stefan as the two younger us continued fighting. His face was like a mask but hiks eye's were softened.

'I guess I'm not the only one who misses these times.'

"Brothers!" shouted a young girl

All four of us turned our heads to see a young blonded haired girl in a long white dress running towards us.

"Darla!" Stefan's younger self shouted

She stopped short of them a curtsyed.

"Wow. You have manners." smirked the younger me

Darla frowned, "I've always had good manners."

He chuckled, "Right."

Stefan walked up to her and placed a hand on her head, smiling.

'To think that we all use to be so close.'

I heard footsteps again behind us, both me and Stefan turned expecting to see Darla and Elena but there she stood. Once our lover. Katherine.  
==============================================================================================================================================

I hoped you enjoyed it! I want to thank Bonnie4eva x, KJ-Vampires-RBBS, Green-blobs-and-blue-apples, Angel JJK, and Book-AddictFF for reviewing my story and thanks to everyone else who's reading this. Peace, love, and chocolate! 


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Salvatore

Elena's Pov

Pit, pat, pit, pat, went my footsteps as I followed the young blonde girl thought many memories. Learning her first spell to your right, learning to cook on your left. It was like a memory museum but it's a bit scary. Being able to go into your memories and view it from all sides. I guess in her life, some secrets were never meant to be hidden.

"Elena." She said

I snapped out of my thoughts. She pointed ahead of us and I looked to see a garden of some kind. I also saw Damon, Stefan, and Darla talking with smiles on their faces. Maybe it was when they were younger before they met her. I took my eyes off the scene and focused on the two frozed men in front of me. They were staring at one spot. I looked at where their eyes were set on and frowned. It was Katherine standing there. I didn't get why she was so important to them, but it must be a really good reason.

"Big brothers!" shouted the short haired Darla when she noticed the lost of attention on her

The younger versions looked back over to her and smiled. But for some reason…I felt that it wouldn't last.

Darla's Pov

I wanted them to have a taste of what the peaceful days were like. Because after this day everything went spiraling out of control.

I snapped my fingers in the air for dramatic affects, then the scenes change. My younger self was balled up into the corner; her face was stained with tears and snot. Her eyes puffy to the point that she couldn't see. Why? Her big brothers where fighting. Not with words but with fist and anything else they could pick up. Their father tried to break it up but it didn't stop. After this fight, more came, more cuts, more bruises…all for a girl who didn't love them back. Their playing the same roles but the main character is different.

I watched them as they watched themselves fight. They were stupid then as they are now.

Stefan's Pov

I knew why she showed us this. She thinks were making the same mistakes again with Elena. Now see this, I feared that I was right.

She snapped her fingers again to show Katherine and her sitting on a couch together. Darla smiled as Katherine ran her fingers through her hair. The scene felt nice. Till Katherine ran her fingers along side Darla's cheek.

"Darla. Your growing into a beautiful young woman." She said as she stopped at her collar bone, "I really envy you. My little witchling."

Darla's smile was replaced with a fake one. She fidgeted in her seat as she felt Katherine's hot breath on her skin.

"My precious Darla." She whispered

Her lips touched her neck. I had to swallow all my anger down. Why didn't she tell me about this…but I knew why. She tried to but I didn't believe her.

Darla jumped up from her seat and gave a fake laugh.

"W-well I got to go home, it's sundown. M-My father would throw a fit if he caught me out here without my brothers."

She turned around and she gasp. Katherine was standing there with a smirk her brown eyes lit up. She grabbed Darla by the hair and pulled her closer, covering her mouth with her hand. The room was filled with Darla's muffled screams and Katherine's laughter. She tilted her head to the side and smiled before her fangs extracted. She kissed the side of her neck then bit down. Darla's screams got louder and louder till they'd died down. She passed out from the shock.

I placed my hand over my mouth, trying not to throw up at the scene. If I had believed her back then, then all of this stuff wouldn't be happening. In a way, this was my fault.

Long time no see people! I hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank Twilight Gleek, and Book-AddictFF for reviews.

Also to my real life Darla, Brenda! Just stay as you are… my little blonde psycho.

Peace, love, and chocolate! Yes I know, another bruise from a bigger book. Don't worry, I will live…I think.


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Salvatore

Damon's Pov

My chest hurts; my body was full of adrenaline. A part of me wanted to scream, run up and grabbed Darla from her. Another part of me wanted to cry, she warned us about her but the worst part is…is that we believe Katherine. Going back now, I should have grabbed that bitch by the hair and slammed her head against a crucifix. This horrible person did this to my sister, my flesh and blood. I balled my fist up at my side, biting my lip. It wasn't going to do any good, I couldn't find her. I felt like I was good for nothing.

I turned around and faced Darla but she stared right past me. Her face was blank and her eyes were focus on Katherine.

"It's scary to know that this could have been prevented."

"Darla…" said Stefan but she interrupted him

"I wasn't turned into a vampire then."

"Huh?" said Elena, trying to keep herself from crying

"You forgot the second rule in turning someone into a vampire. They have to die, I just fainted."

She snapped her fingers and the scene changed. The younger Darla was lying on the floor face up; blood was smeared over her lips. Her hair covered her eyes and her dress was covered with a huge bloody stain. I looked around to notice that she was in the kitchen this time. Katherine was sitting at a table, sipping some tea as she watched Darla lay there.

I wanted to struggle her, so badly. I bit my tongue but I couldn't hold it no longer.

"Why?" I said through my teeth, "Why didn't you tell you tell me about this!"

"It didn't matter did it?" she snapped back, "Besides I tried. Remember."

A scene played behind us. Me and Darla were standing in her frilly bedroom that was filled with candles. Her eyes was stained with tears, her face was red,

"Katherine is bad! She's evil!" she shouted

"No, she's an angel. She would never harm anything or anyone!" I shouted back

She yanked down her collar and showed two huge holes on the side of her neck, "Wouldn't harm anyone, huh?"

I shook my head, "It was from a witch. She tried to trick you into hating Katherine."

"NO SHE'S EVIL!"

Slap!

I held my hand in the air, breathing hard. Darla held her check and looked at me with shock and fury. A single tear fell.

"To think that she could do this to us." She said before running out of the room.

I just stood there, staring at my reddish hand which sting. I balled it up into a fist and punched it into a wall.

The scene disappeared and I was left speechless.

"I even tried to tell Stefan in hopes he'll believe me but…SLAP! Same thing happened. You are truly brothers." She sadly before looking at the other scene

Elena's Pov

I never knew there was so much drama in the Salvatore family. I wonder how Darla could even smile at them for betraying her. Placing a woman before her, the girl who knew her best. The whole problem could have been avoided if they listened to her warning but…I would have never got to meet them.

The younger Darla let out a groan, which snapped me out of my thoughts. My head whipped over to her. She started to move around. Katherine just watched her as she started to push herself up. She looked around and screamed when she saw her.

"Calm down." Said Katherine coldly, "No one's her to rescue you."

She took a sip out of her cup then smirked. Darla forced herself to calm down but her eyes were still wide with fear, breathing really hard.

"Your brothers aren't going to believe you. No one will."

Here another chapter! I want to thank Book-AddictFF and TwilightGleek for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm off…working on Switch. Peace, love and chocolate!


	8. Chapter 8

Miss Salvatore

Darla's Pov

I watched her push herself to her feet, her face cringed in pain. Her pale face was even paler. Her lips red with blood. Her chest rising up and down. She kept her eyes on Katherine in case she makes another move but Katherine took another sip of her tea. Katherine looked at her and smiled. Her painted lips stained with blood and a fang poked from her top lip.

"You're so cute when you're scared."

Darla gathered all her strength and took a step back.

"I won't let you harm them." Growled the younger girl

Katherine looked her up and down, with a snort she replied, "You're shaking."

Darla looked down to see her legs shaking; heck her whole body was shaking violently.

"Are you that scared of me my little precious angel?"

She gulped, plotting to run for it to her brothers. If they didn't believe her then, they'll believe her now. But the only problem was that Katherine already knew what she was going to do.

"Your brothers are not going to believe you. I made a few runs when you were sleeping." She chuckled, "They'll believe anything I said. Puppets on a string."

Darla frowned, "Leave them alone!"

"And what are you going to do about it…little witchling?" she placed the cup on the table, "Attack me with your powers? Do you forget that there's a witch hunt out there? It's not that hard to expose you."

Katherine got up from her seat, disappeared then reappeared in front of the poor girl.

Slap!

Darla's head snapped to the side, her cheek was bleeding from four cuts on her face. Her eyes widen with terror as she felt the stinging of her new wound. She slowly turned her head towards Katherine. Watching her lick the blood off her claw like fingers. Her smirk made Darla's stomach turn.

"You won't win Da-rl-a."

* * *

Stefan's Pov

I felt sick as I watched what. Back then I was blinded for my love for Katherine or was it really love at all? Whatever it was it made me go against my family, against the person who never lied to me. It made me feel…pathetic.

I watched as the younger Darla mutter under her breath. Katherine looked at her with curiously. Then Darla's voice got louder, she was talking in another language. Her blues eyes turned from dark blue to a light blue. She raised her left hand and pointed to Katherine. Her hand glowed a goldish color. All a sudden Katherine flew back, hitting the wall. Darla turned on her heel and ran at full pace not bothering to look back.

A feeling of relief washed over me but this doesn't answer the big question. How did she get turned into a vampire? No, the real question I want to ask it…how she die? The long haired Darla looked at me and smiled,

"You'll find out soon."

I looked back at her and question the way she smiled, as if I was the cause of all her pain…well I guess I am.

* * *

How long will they keep going through her memories? I don't see the point but I will wait until they come to the real world to strike. Let's see how the witchling can stall they're demises.

* * *

I hope you like it! An evil villain in the shadows and Sasha will come and help save the day! Maybe? Depends on her mood.

I want to thank archykinz for the review! Peace, love and chocolate!


	9. Chapter 9

Miss Salvatore

Damon's Pov

The girl with the blond hair ran and ran. Not stopping to catch her breath because she was too afraid to stop. The monster in form of a woman was chasing her through the star filled night. The monster did not care if she was caught. All she wanted was the girl. The girl could not scream, so she kept running, knowing that if she looks back she will die.

She ran and ran till she ran to a house, beating on the wooden red door. With one breath she screamed,

"HELP ME!"

The door slammed open to reveal the girl's father. He once mad face turned into fear as he saw his Daughter covered with blood. The girl smiled before her pretty blue eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

I looked with horror. My stomach felt like it was being twisted. My chest was burning, reaching the back of my throat to keep me from saying anything. I've done bad things, I killed people in the name of Katherine but she did this to a young girl. My sister. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the fury from coming up.

"It's about to be the end." Said Darla in a sad voice

Elena's Pov

I covered my mouth, trying to cover her mouth. Gasping for air, my stomach did flip flops. It was like watching a horror movie but you knew it was real. You wanted to scream, to jump into the screen of her memories and try everything to protect her. I bite my lip as I looked on. She wanted to show us this, so I won't turn away.

A scream pierce the silent. I looked up to see Darla in her bedroom, her eyes widen in terror as a priest poured holy water on her. Telling her that the demon will not get her, this made her scream louder. Her eyes darted all over the room. The younger Damon and Stefan was standing in the room, both looking at the ground and for some reason looked guilty.

The scene changed. Darla ran down the stairs, her eyes full of tears. She ran to the front door and slammed it open to see her brothers fighting. It wasn't the playful fight it was one of the violent fights. Damon gripped a sword and stabbed forward at Stefan but he dodged it. Stefan brought up his sword and brought in down with force, cutting Damon. His once blue collared shirt was covered in blood. He smirked, acting like nothing happened.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Darla screamed

But the brothers paid her no mind. She fell to the ground and cried for them to stop. Her eyes darted around, looking for someone to help, but no one was there. The brothers kept cutting a slashing away at each other.

"NO!"

She kept looking till her eyes landed on the brunette that cause all of her problems. Katherine smiled before turning her back to her and made her way down the dirt. Darla bit her lip as she pounded the ground with her fist. She pushed herself up and chased after her.

I could see the hatred in her eyes grew.

She ran till she stopped at a cliff and looked around. It was no sign of Katherine.

"Hi! My little witchling!" she heard a voice

She turned around and saw Katherine standing behind her. Her hand was above her, her nail were long and sharp.

"Bye." She said before bring the hand down with force

Darla jumped back and screamed. She was standing on the cliffs edge; she took a peak behind her to see a very long fall awaiting her. Katherine raised her hand again and brought it down. Darla knew she was finished and she brought her hands to her face.

Stefan's Pov

Something was blocking Katherine's hand. It was like a pink little shied. After a few seconds Darla got the courage to look up to see what saved her. Katherine took a few steps back and hissed,

"You little bitch."

Katherine attacked again, only to have the pink shied block it. Darla ran forward and rammed it into her stomach. She became breathless as she was knocked down. Darla placed her hands to her side. The shield was gone. She stood over Katherine and looked around till her eyes landed on a large rock. She went over to it and picked it up.

Again she stood over Katherine and raised the rock above her head, aiming to slam it into her head. Katherine wore terror on her face as she looked back up at her. Darla screamed as she brought it down but someone gave a hard push. Hard enough to make her sail over the edge.

My eyes widen when I saw the person. Both me and Damon's eyes meet as we watch as the both of us push our little sister over the cliff. She looked at us as she fell back first. Then the scene turned blank.

"I've blamed you for a long time. Until I got my powers and realize that it was Katherine that pushed me. She just used some mind trick."

I stared at her and felt like shit. Then I blackout.

'My head hurt' I thought to myself

Then I felt myself being shaked.

"Stefan! Stefan!" I heard Darla shout

I snapped my eyes opened and looked at her. Her blue eyes were filled with tears.

"She was here!" she shouted

"Who?"

"Katherine! She took Elena!" she cried

I shot up and ran through out the house but I didn't see her. When I made it back to living room I saw a black woman standing in the middle of the room. Darla grabbed her sleeve of her black dress and cried,

"Please find her Sasha!"

The woman nodded and closed her eyes. After a few second her eyes snapped back opened and in a deep velvet voice she said,

"I found her."

* * *

I hope you like my story! What's going to happen next? Even though I have the ending already planned out, what do you think should happen? It's nice to know what you guys are thinking as you read this.

I want to thank Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni, and babykjf101 for reviews. Thank you for reading. Peace, love, and chocolate.


	10. Chapter 10

Miss Salvatore

Damon's Pov

I watched Darla's panic stricken face. Her eyes were set on the other girl who was suppost to look for her. Her eyes were closed as she mumbled under her breath. Till all a sudden…she stopped. The girl's eyes snapped opened and with a smirk she said,

"Found her."

I questioned that smirk for a second but it did last long.

"Where is she?" asked Stefan

Her purple eyes stared down at him.

"She in the old church in a the next town over." She said boredly

A part of me wanted to chock her but if Elena wasn't in trouble I would have.

Darla grabbed the girls arm, "Please take us to her, Please!"

The smirk widen on her face. Darla looked at her with fear but swallowed it down. After all the crap we've seen, how was she scared of this girl but staring at her for a second I could tell that something was off about this one.

"Sasha, Please!"

The girl, named Sasha, sighed and said, "I hate when you beg."

Darla just nodded.

"This was bound to happen."

I gave her a crazy look. What did she mean this was bound to happen? She turned to me and gave a sad smile.

"Big brothers, this is the reason I'm here." She took a breath in and let it out, "When I was in Texas I got whiff of a rumor that Katherine was back. So I headed out here to check on you but once I saw Elena…I knew what she was after."

I raised an eyebrow, "What does she want?"

It took a few seconds to answer, "She wants Death."

Stefan gave a nervous laugh, "What?"

"That's just it, that's all I know but it has to do with killing Elena."

"If she wanted to kill Elena she would have done it here."

Sasha smirked, "It's just not that simple."

I looked at her and frowned before I said anything she asked,

"Are you ready with your dance with fate?"

"Huh?" I asked

Sasha snapped her fingers in the air and we were all enveloped in light. After a few minutes the lights died down to reveal a dark, musty, dusty old place. After a second of looking I realized it was a church. Darla ran past me, along the narrow red carpet that lead to the alter.

"ELENA!" she shirked

I busted running to where she was. My eyes widen to see that Elena was lying on the alter, her wrist were cut opened, one of her arms was on her chest, and the other was hanging making a pool of blood on the floor.

My chest was full of sadness, anger, and remorse. Elena was innocent in this and now…just looking at her. I tried to keep myself from crying until I heard laughed behind me. Sasha walked past me and said in a serious voice,

"I'm disappointed in you Darla, your letting your emotions get the best of you."

I ran to her and grabbed her by the collar. This bitch was getting on my nerves big time. She looked at me with a blank look and then pointed to Elena's body.

"Vampire, sniff the air. There's no scent of blood."

I looked at her then did what she said. She was right. I looked over at Elena's body then looked at the girl that was in my grip. She turned her hand and voice while she snapped her fingers,

"Break illusion."

Elena wasn't on the alter, she was laying on the floor but another problem arose.

* * *

Stefan's Pov

There were two Elenas. If you looked at them everything was the same. Even the scent was the same. Darla closed her eyes for a second then her eyes snapped back opened.

"They're the same."

I whipped my head to Sasha who was smiling.

"Don't you think something is off about one of them?"

I turned my head to the two girls before me. What did she mean by off? I walked over and placed a finger on both of their necks. There was a pulse. So…was this an illusion too?

Creak!

Everyone's head whipped around to the sound.

Creak!

The room started to reek of blood….but it wasn't human. Candle light filled the once dark room. I took a peek at Darla to see that she was in battle mode and that made me smirk. I turned forward to a woman standing there. Her smile showed off her jagged teeth. Her eyes were black. It took me a second before realizing that she threw something at me. Sasha pushed me aside and fell back.

Darla ran in past me and took a swipe at her but the woman jumped back, landing on all four. The woman cocked her head to the side then ran towards her. Darla placed her arms out and shouted,

"SHIELD!"

A giant pink shield popped out of nowhere, protecting her from the woman. The woman jumped away.

"Don't just stand there…" said Sasha as she got back onto her feet, "Don't you want Elena back?"

She gave a satanic smile and she eyes turned red. Then disappeared from the spot. All a sudden we heard an animalistic scream. Darla placed a hand on her face,

"Oh no." She muttered as the woman fell

Sasha reappeared, covered in blood with the happiest smile I've ever seen on someone. She licked the blood that was running down her fingers.

"There's more."

On the balcony, it was a bunch of people with black eyes staring back at us. Waiting. I took a look back and saw that she was safe as she was going to be.

* * *

Elena's Pov

I woke up to see that I was sitting at the table. I heard a sipping noise before I pushed myself up. My eyes widen as I sat Katherine sitting in front of me. Her hair was tied up into a perfect bun and her brown eyes didn't leave me. There was an air around her that was evil.

"What are you…"

She slammed the cup onto the wooden table and stared me down. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, showing me her pearly whites.

"They are going to die…and it will be your fault."

* * *

I hope you like it and as you guess it the next chappie is the last. Yay! I want to thank babykjf101, Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni, and laura loom for the reviews. I also want to thank everyone who read it, favorites it, or followed it. =) Thank you for reading *Crying* OH MY BABY IS ALMOST DONE!

*Never mind the crazy person crying in the corner*


	11. Chapter 11

Miss Salvatore

Elena's Pov

I blinked a few times as I tried to process everything in my mind. Katherine, the cause of everyone's problems, was sitting in front of me sipping tea. To me this was mind boggling. How could she just sit her and look as if she didn't have a care in the world when there are three angry Salvatores' after her. She looked at me with her hazel eyes and smiled.

"Their going to die."

"Why are you doing this?"

My hands turned into fist as I watched her continued to drink from her fancy white cup. I tried to jump from my seat but I was stuck. She laughed at my surprised expression as she placed the cup back onto the checkered table cloth.

"You really think that I haven't been prepared for this day, Elena?"

"They will find me and kill you Katherine! You have three angry Salvatore's after your head!" I snapped back at her

Katherine smirked before flicking her wrist at me. All a sudden my cheek felt like it was on fire. I hissed in pain as Katherine laughed at me again. I stared at the blood that was splattered on the tablecloth. My body started to shake in fear.

"You know…we look the same but not only that, we have the same brainwaves."

I looked at her with confusion, "What are you blabbing about?"

"You know that trick Darla did so you could see her memories?"

I thought about it then it dawned on me. I looked around only to see darkness and then I looked in front of me to her.

"We in our mind Elena."

I gulped. She placed a finger in the air and little squares popped up in the air. They were all showing either her's or mine memories. Little sweat drops formed on my forehead.

'How?'

The question in my head was said out loud. She laughed out louder placing her fingers on her chest.

"Why?"

* * *

Stefan's Pov

Darla was flinged back, hitting the big, cemented cross that was on the alter. She bounced off it and fell to the floor. Sasha killed another one and Damon was having a hard keeping up with these things. I stood in front of the two girls bodies and kept these things from trying to come near them.

'These things are fast, what are they?'

There was a loud scream. We all looked around the room but we could still see nothing. But the sound of footsteps filled the room. Louder then the sounds that these beast were making. I looked behind me to see if Elena's body was alright. Both bodies were untouched, I let out a sigh.

"STEFAN!" I heard Darla scream

I looked in front of me to see a girl with red hair with a smile so wide that it looked inhumanly possible. She cocked her head to the side with her eyes seeming to pierce through my soul…if I had one.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

The girl shot her hand into my face and grabbed onto it. I could feel her nails dig into my skin but all a sudden her body flew back. I looked over to see Damon standing next to me with his face covered in blood,

"Talk about a pain in the ass."

"Thank Damon." I said wiping the blood that ran down my cheek

"You just owe me one."

A blood gurgling scream filled the air. I looked around and saw that it wasn't the ones from our side but when I looked forward I saw that girl that tried to kill me scream even louder as she held her head. Her black eyes glared at Damon but it seemed like something else caught her attention. She disappeared for a second.

"DAMON BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

Elena's Pov

I sat here and watched her every move, hoping that she would slip up. I don't know what I would do but it would have to be something. She just kept her mouth on the rim of her cup, watching to see if I even breathe the wrong way. I couldn't think because she would hear it, hell I would hear it too.

"What's this game you're playing Katherine? Are you stalling for more time?"

She gave a chuckle, "Trying to piss me off Elena?" Then she disappeared and all I hear was sound of shattering glass, all a sudden I felt a cold hand wrap around my neck, "Because it's working.

I tried to say something but all I could reduce was a gurgling sound. I could feel my eyes roll to the back off my head but then she let go. I coughed hard as I felt all the air rush into my lungs but when I looked up I was that she looked as if she lost breath too. She gave a sigh before walking back to her seat. Then a plan came to me.

"Katherine you and I are pretty much the same."

She stared at me for a second and laughed, "Believe me, we're different."

"We both have Damon and Stefan's heart…well you had."

"Elena, I know what your doing and it's not going to work. You look like me and that the only reason why they love you."

I smirked, "See that's were your wrong. They love me because I'm stronger then you and I always will be…."

She jumped over and chocked me again, harder. I swore I could hear my bones breaking but she looked as if the same thing was being done to her. She kept squeezing and squeezing until I felt myself being pulled away from my body but in truth I got to my goal. If I was going down, she was too and I got my wish.

* * *

Damon's Pov

I heard both of the Elena's groan in pain. It distracted me for a second but I killed the thing in front of me. Stefan turned around and saw that both girls were slowly pushing themselves up. Darla smiled,

"Elena?"

Both girls looked at her with the same expression, fear. Fear of what's going on in here but all I knew was that one of them was a good actress. But which one? I looked over to that Sasha girl and saw that she had a smirk on her face, as if she knew already. I bet she did but she wanted us to be the one to find her. It wouldn't feel sweet if she found her. Another animal woman ran towards me and I dodged her attack. I grabbed her head and snapped it, watching it fall to the ground. There were so many but it seemed as if they were trying to get organized. Sasha laughed and said,

"Their starting to retreat."

She was right. I guess that they underestimated us but now they regretted it as they ran their little weird asses away. But first I had to deal with the two Elena problem. They both looked at me and gave me a confused look before each shouted,

"I'M THE REAL ELENA!

Both Elenas' looked at each other and growled. Darla turned to Sasha and hissed,

"Your just gonna sit around and not tell us who the real one is?"

Sasha rubbed the back of her head and looked uninterested, "It would be boring that way."

Darla growled at her but turned back to the two women and said,

"Katherine!"

She placed a hand up and both Elena's were up in the air, looking as if they we were being stretched in midair. Stefan stepped in front of her and shouted,

"You'll hurt Elena!"

She looked over at him and hissed, "I know what I'm doing."

Both Elenas' faces were written with fear. If it keeps going like this we'll have to kill one of them and hope it's not Katherine. I looked over at Sasha and her eyes seemed to be focused on the floor. I tried to figure out what she was staring out but then I noticed it. There was a silver ring that lay under one of them. I remembered realier that Elena didn't have a ring on, I took a step towards the one on the right, ready to attack but then I heard Sasha say,

"Idiot."

Before the Elena on the right lifted a little higher, her head was being pulled back and a scream was passing her lips. The one on the left was dropped to the ground and she sat there in shock.

"Darla do it now!" shouted Sasha

Darla placed her hands up and then make a tight fist. Katherine's head snapped to the side but then we could hear her laughter.

* * *

Darla's Pov

My face wrinkled in disgust as her laughter got louder. She turned her head towards me and smirked,

"You think that this will kill me you little bitch?"

I opened my mouth but Damon and Stefan beat me to it.

"No, but it I take that unbeating heart of yours…."

I kept a tight grip on Katherine as Damon and Stefan both disappeared and reappearing behind her both punched through her chest and made her blood spray everywhere. Once they got their fist out of her body I focused my power on her body and made her combust. Her screams and cried filled the room. Elena stared with shock and confusion. If I was her I would have too. Damon walked over to me and clapped his hands,

"The wicked witch is dead."

I looked over at the flames, "It felt too easy."

"Don't think about okay. Let's just enjoy it." Said Stefan before extended a hand to Elena who looked very lost

I looked around the room to thank Sasha but she disappeared. It was so like her.

* * *

I stood in front of the Salvatore boarding house with my hands on my hips and a smile. My job was done and I had to get back to what I was best at. It's hard teaching new witches and the last thing I wanted to hear was that my precious students blew up a city…again. I gave a sigh at the thought but I heard footsteps. I looked over to see Damon with blank face. I could feel his pain; he wasn't the only one who was in love with her.

"Damon you'll get over her."

He smirked, "I know…but it still hurts."

I gave him a playful punch, "What doesn't hurt?"

We both laughed. The front door opened and both Elena and Stefan came out. Stefan ran over to me and picked me up. A blush formed on my face and I tried to fight out of his grip but a small part of me missed this. I looked down and smiled.

"I'm got to go!"

"Really? You could stay here with us!" said Stefan smiling

I shook my head no and tapped him on the fore arm as a signal to put me down. When he did I walked to Elena and smiled,

"Thanks for taking care of my brothers!"

She stared at me for a second then smiled, "No problem."

I looked around and waved my hand for her to come closer, she bent down and I whispered, "You don't just have two choices anymore."

Than I placed a kiss on her cheek. When I back up I saw that she was blushing and Damon growling in anger. I laughed,

"I'm throwing my hat in the ring. I love my women younger than me!"

"Go find your own!" twitched Stefan

Which made me laugh harder. I was happy to get my revenge and was happy that Elena didn't get hurt too bad. This must have been my lucky day, no one important to me died or lost a limb but I couldn't shake the feeling that Katherine was playing us back there. I shook my head away from the thought. If she comes back then I'll come back but for now I need to go.

"Bye big brothers."

"Don't be a stranger." Elena shouted

A big smile appeared on my face, "Thanks. Bye."

* * *

The End! It took forever but I hope you like it! I would like to thank Rogue Assasin and Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni for reviews. Peace, Love, and Chocolate!


	12. Chapter 12

Miss Salvatore

Elena looked across the room and watched the young blond before her. The girl walked towards her with a box and handed it to her. Elena took it and stared at it for a second then looked back at the girl. In her hand was the game 'Candy land.' Which brought up the question, how long was she? She wasn't as old as Damon or was she older in vampire years. She opened her mouth and saw Darla smirk. She snapped her mouth close, knowing that she read her mind.

"So what you want to know?" she said as she leaned against

Elena bit her lip then asked, "How are you?"

Darla gasped, "How dare you? Asking a woman's age is an insult!"

"Sorry…"

"I'm just kidding." Then she placed a finger on her crimson painted lips, "Vampire years or human years?"

"Um…either."

"I'm older than Damon in vampire years." She said to herself but then she looked as if she had given up, "I'm just old. I don't remember every birthday I had."

Elena stared at her, "Older."

Then she shook her head from the thoughts. It would mean more complications and she didn't want to deal with it right now.

Darla placed the board game on then table and smiled,

"You know Elena this is one of the few times you get to see Damon like this."

Elena thought back to the earlier game and saw the childlike innocents in his face. This was the same guy who killed many people without remorse. Thinking about it , it gave her a small uneasy feeling but at the same time he showed her things that he never showed anybody. He made her fill up with different kind of emotions. A part of her thought that if he killed someone and reached his hand towards her, she would still grab it without any though. Stefan on the other hand felt as if he was her other half. She placed her hand on her head and sighed. Just thinking about it was hard.

"Is it really hard to decide between the two?"

Elena gave her a faint smile and a small nod.

"Why not choose me?"

Elena nearly chocked on air. Darla laughed at her reaction while covering her mouth.

"Elena, don't stress over it." Darla smiled as she ran her fingers thought her long blond hair, "I'm sure who ever you will choose, he'll be the right one for you."

"Thanks."

Darla stretched out, "Let's…play…CANDY LAND!"

Elena laughed, "Out of the Salvatore family how did they get a little sister as cool as this?"

Darla placed her hands on her hips, and smirked, "Don't compare me to them, I'm much better!"

* * *

For people who want to know or just a but curios, Darla died a few weeks before her fourteenth birthday. So she's in between 13 – 14 years old. *Smile* Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first finish chapter story! I want to thank Dark-Supernatural-Angel for the review. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
